A crazy world
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: A Naruto Au story. Full Summary inside since it won't fit here! Disclaimer: I own nothing Warning: contains incest, yaoi and swearing. Will be rated M in the future
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Madara is not the founder of the Uchiha clan, him and Izuna are friends with the Knoha 12. The Uchiha clan are not outcasts, they never planned the Coup, the 4th is not dead since the Kyuubi never attacked, Orochimaru still became a missing Nin. There is no Akatsuke, the members are Jiraiya's apprentice except Sasori who stayed in Suna and Kisame who stayed in Mist. Tsunade never hated the village though her brother and Dan did die but during a mission.

* * *

Here's a little info on the characters:

Mirai is Naruto's adopted brother and he's in the same team as Itachi and Madara

Madara/Mirai/Akatsuki members - 14

Izuna is 12 along with the other

Izuna and Naruto are bestfriends

Madara,Izuna, Sasuke and Itachi are cousins

Kushina, Obito and Rin are still alive

Genki (oc) and Obito are bestfriends

Anko, Ibiki, Iruka and Madara are Hunter Nins in secret

Okahito and Michito are brothers (Both OC)

Genki, Okahito and Michito are a Team

Secret: Madara has many summons that are never shown

Zetsu isn't a plant and doesn't have two personalities but still have his abilities

Hunter Nin names: Madara - Ookami Anko - Snake/Serpent/Viper (forgot which one I used) Ibiki - Crocodile and Iruka - Bear

* * *

It was another normal day in Konoha, the birds are chirping, children were running around, it was another peaceful day…

"GET BACK HERE!"

…spoke to soon.

Izuna Uchiha ran through the streets of Konoha, a panicked expression on his face as his brother was hot on his heels holding a kunai in a threatening manner, Izuna quickly ducked into an alley way and waited until Madara ran past before sighing, he knew it won't be long before he found him.

"What did you do this time Izuna?" a voice asked from behind him, making him jump and quickly turn to it, nearly getting a backlash in the process, to see one of his friends, Neji Hyuuga, who had a amused look in his eyes.

"God Neji, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Izuna said as he placed a hand where his heart is.

"Hn, whatever," he crossed his arms over his chest "you still haven't answered my question"

"I kinda accidentally walked in on Madara getting dressed and took a picture" he said nervously "and it didn't help that it flew out of my hands and to one of his fangirls"

Neji sighed "You are one dead person, but why did you take a picture of him in the first place?" he raised an eyebrow

"I wanted to sell it to the black market" he lied, a blush covering his face; the truth was he wanted to keep it in his secret book.

"You've been around Naruto too much"

"No I haven't" suddenly there was a plump of smoke and a little white fox with two tails emerged "Anna? What are you doing here?" both teens looked at the fox curiously, she belonged to Madara.

"I got a message from your brother" she cleared her throat before saying "guess what little bro' I wonder how your fangirls will act when I give them a baby picture of you when you were taking a bath?" and with that the fox disappeared but not before smirking at them, Izuna paled at that thought.

"I thought I burnt that picture" he wailed "sorry Neji, but I gotta go…" and with that he ran off, leaving a smirking Neji behind.

In another part of Konoha

"Thanks for the picture Madara!" one of Izuna's fangirls squealed as they held the photo close to her chest, the other girls were doing the same thing, they were so busy that they never noticed the dark gleam in Madara's eyes.

"Your welcome," he smirked "well I got to go" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of red and black fire.

At training ground 8 (made it up)

Itachi and Mirai were waiting for their team mate to appear as well as their sensei, suddenly there was a swirl of black and red fire and Madara emerged from it.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some business to take care of" Madara said as he smirked and sat down near his half asleep cousin.

"Does this have anything to do with why Izuna's fangirls are happier then normal?" Mirai raised and eyebrow at this, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Maybe~" he said innocently

"What did he do this time?"

"He took a picture of me getting dressed and then gave it to one of my fangirls" he huffed "so I gave his fangirls a picture of him as a baby while he was taking a bath" he smirked, seemingly proud of himself while Itachi and Mirai laughed.

"What are you three laughing about?" Obito asked as he appeared in front of them

"Nothing sensei" Madara said "so what are we doing today?"

"Well, we have a C-ranked mission today, so go home and pack and meet me at the gate in 10 minutes" and with that he disappeared again along with the other three.

10 minutes later at the gate

Team 8 had just arrived and were now waiting for Obito to appear, who did along with someone else, a drunken old man.

"Ok team, this is Tazuna. We'll be escorting him back to wave" Obito said "let's go" and with that, the group walked out of the village gate.

At training ground 7

The clan heirs and friends were all sat under the shade of a tree eating lunch and talking to each other.

"So where are Madara, Itachi and Mirai?" Ino asked as she took a bite of her onigiri.

"They're all away on a mission" Sasuke said as he took a bite of his tomato, when he noticed that Izuna was nervous, always looking on high alert "what's wrong with you?"

"That stupid brother of mine gave a baby picture of me to my fangirls" Izuna grumbled.

"After what you did, I say it's reasonable" Neji said

"Shut up" he glared

"Anyways, do you know what the mission is?" Chouji asked

"Yeah, it's an escort mission to wave. It should only take a week or so" Naruto said "by the way, when do we find out which team we're in?"

"Iruka said we would find out tomorrow" Hinata said

"I hope I don't end up with a fangirl, especially Sakura" Sasuke shuddered

Next day at the Academy

"Ok class, I'm going to announce the teams," Iruka started gaining the classes attention "Blah, Blah, Blah…Team 7 Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha…" both teens high-five "…and Sakura Haruno" said girl cheered while the girls glared at her, minus Ino and Hinata and Sasuke and Naruto groaned "Team 8 are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga" the three gave each other a smile "…Blah, Blah, Blah…Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara" Ino and Chouji smiled while Shikamaru said troublesome, but he still had a small smile on his face.

"What about me Sensei?" Izuna asked after noticing that his name hadn't been called out.

"Well, due to the fact that there are too many people in the class, you will be put on Team 7"

"Yes!" he cheered along with Naruto as he, the blond and Sasuke gave each other a high-five. After announcing the rest of the teams they were let out for lunch.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat together?" Sakura asked in what she thought was a cute voice.

"No" Sasuke said bluntly as he walked out to meet up with his friends, leaving a disappointed teen in the room.

"I feel sorry that you three are stuck with that banshee" Ino said in a sympathetic tone

"We do too, hopefully she doesn't try to molest me" Sasuke whined in a very un-Sasuke like way.

"I just hope our Sensei is someone we like" Naruto said

"Hey, didn't Kakashi retire to being a Jounin?"

"Oh yeah, maybe if we're lucky enough we can get him" Izuna said

"That's for sure; I wonder how Itachi and his team are doing?" Sasuke thought out loud as they reached their destination.

In Wave with Team 8

The group were all resting in Tazuna's house after battling Zabuzza; they had met the rest of the family as well.

"Ok team, we're going to train for the up and coming battle that I know is going to happen" Obito said

"I knew there was something fishy with that Hunter Nin" Itachi said

"Exactly, that's why we're going to train tomorrow" just then Inari, Tazuna's grandson, entered the room "how can we help you Inari?"

"Mum said that it's dinner time" Inari said

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute" Inari nodded and went back downstairs "energetic little kid"

"I still say he's weird" Madara muttered

"You think all little kids are weird" Mirai pointed out

"That's because they are"

"Come on you three, we can't keep Tsunami and the others waiting" Obito said as he stood up along with the other 3 and headed out the room and downstairs where they saw everyone else already there.

Back to Konoha at the Hokage tower

"This is most worrying" Minato muttered as he read the scroll that Obito's summon gave him.

"What is it Minato?" Sarutobi asked

"It seems that the C-rank mission has been bumped to an A-rank"

"Oh my, that is troubling" he stroked his beard "but don't worry, they have a very skilled hunter Nin on their team"

"I guess, but he can't give away his position"

"Don't worry about it; he's been in tougher situations then this"

"I hope you're right"


	2. Oc Info

By the way I forgot to mention in the other chapter:

Kakashi is 21

Obito and the rest are 20

Obito is the sensei of Madara's team

Obito has a dog summon and a fire affinity (Obviously)

Kakashi is still lazy

Itachi was never pressured by his father, he acts like a Nara most of the time, has crow summon and fire affinity

Izuna has the leopard contract, fire affinity, in Team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Sakura, explained why in the story

Rin has the Hawk summon, and a water affinity

Madara, Itachi and Mirai are in Team 8

Genki, Michito and Okahito are in Team 3

Everyone knows Mirai is adopted

There are no Jinchuurikis at all

OC info

Name: Mirai Namikaze

Age: 14

Hair colour: Brown

Hair style: Past shoulder length, tied at nape of neck

Eye colour: Grey

Occupation: Ninja

Rank: Chunnin

Outfit: Tight black t-shirt, Chunnin vest, black baggy pants, black combat boots, forehead protector around forehead

Personality: Calm, Rational, Sarcastic

Other info: Naruto's adopted brother, had toad summon, lightning affinity, team mate of Itachi and Madara, parents unknown

Name: Genki Tomita

Age: 18

Hair colour: Blue

Hair style: Short, spiky

Eye colour: Blue

Occupation: Ninja

Rank: Jounin

Outfit: Navy blue shirt, Jounin vest, black pants, standard ninja shoes, forehead protector around forehead

Personality: Outgoing, mischievous, witty, sarcastic

Other info: Obito's best friend, team mate of Okahito and Michito, wolf summon, water affinity

Name: Okahito Araki

Age: 18

Hair colour: Black with green tint

Hair style: short, bed head

Eye colour: Brown

Occupation: Ninja

Rank: Jounin

Outfit: Anything you want

Personality: Perverted, sly, devious, teaser

Other info: Michito's brother, Genki's and Michito's team mate, weasel summon, lightning affinity

Name: Michito Araki

Age: 17

Hair colour: Black with blue tint

Hair style: shoulder length, bangs covering left eye slightly

Eye colour: Emerald green

Occupation: Ninja

Rank: Jounin

Outfit: Anything you want

Personality: Fun loving, Outgoing, Sarcastic, Mischievous

Other info: Team mates of Okahito and Genki, Okahito's brother, tiger summon, earth affinity

Here are the pairings that I keep forgetting to mention:

Izuna x Madara (Hahaha, Madara is the uke)

Neji x Shikamaru (it'll take a while before that happens)

Chouji x Ino

Sasuke x Haku (there will still be the Wave mission but it's given to Madara's team instead and both Zabuzza and Haku will join the village, Zabuzza a Anbu and Haku a Field Medic Nin)

Lee x Sakura (After Sakura gets out of her fangirl stage)

Itachi x Deidara (No comment)

Kiba x Hinata

Mirai x Naruto

Obito x Genki (I just couldn't resist)

Okahito x Michito

Kakashi x Rin (They'll make a cute couple)

Pain x Konan (Everyone could see that coming)

Hidan x Kakuzu (It'll take a while before that happen)

Iruka x Anko (Who would have thought)

Minato x Kushina (Well duh! They're married and had a child for goodness sake)

Fugaku x Mikoto (Same as above)

If there are any other couples that you would like me to add don't be afraid to hesitate, it can be any two people a part form the names mentioned above.


	3. Chapter 2

Back at the academy

After eating lunch everyone went back to class to find out who their senseis were.

"Ok, I'm going to announce the senseis for each team" Iruka started "Team 1 has Blah, Blah, Blah…Team 7 has Kakashi Hatake, expect him to be late" Team 7 sweatdropped "Team 8 has Kurenai Yuhi, Blah, Blah, Blah and Team 10 has Asuma Sarutobi" he finished reading "you all have to wait here for them to show up" and on that note he left the room.

After some time, the class started to clear as the teams were taken away until three teams were left, the door slid open again and two jounins walked in.

"Team 8 follow me" Kurenai said as she walked out again with said team

"Team 10 you're with me" Asuma said and walked back out the room with his team.

"This is going to be a _long_ wait" Naruto groaned as the other two males of the team agreed and Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date.

Two hours later, the door slid open and Kakashi popped his head in and saw that his team were bored out of his head "Yo, my first impression of you is you're all boring" the teen's sweatdropped "meet me on the roof"

"Come on lets go" Izuna sighed and the team headed up to the roof.

A week later

Team 8 were stood in front of the Hokage with two other people behind them, they were Zabuzza Momochi and his apprentice and adopted son Haku Momochi.

"So you two want to be a Konoha ninja?" Minato said after finishing reading the mission report, the two missing Nins nodded "may I ask why?"

"We're tired of always being hunted down and getting attacked when we travel, I also want Haku to have a better life" Zabuzza said

"Very well then," he opened his desk draw and took out two forehead protectors before handing it to them "Welcome to Konoha, I'll fill out your paperwork to make it official" he smiled before realizing something and started crying anime tears "oh no, more paper work" he wailed as the occupants in the room sweatdropped.

"Err…we'll be leaving now" Obito said as group started slowly backing away towards the door.

"Wait" Minato called out "I need to see Madara for something"

"Erm…ok" Madara said as he stayed behind while the rest of the group left, once they left Minato set up a silencing jutsu "so what is it Yondaime-sama?"

"I have an S-rank mission for you" Minato said seriously "it's all in this scroll" he tossed the scroll to the teen who easily caught it "your team will be informed of the mission as well"

"I understand" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of black and red fire but appeared again and said "By the way, try using a shadow clone jutsu to help with the paperwork" and with that he disappeared, Minato sat there for a few seconds before taking out a piece of paper from his draws, that read 'Hit head here' in the middle of a red circle, he laid it on the table and started banging his head on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he kept repeating with every hit, the two Anbu outside the door sweatdropped.

Somewhere in Konoha

Madara was dressed in his Hunter Nin uniform, a white mask covering his face, he waited for a few minutes before 3 more people appeared, and they were also Hunter Nins.

"We have to infiltrate a hideout just outside Iwa and kill all Rogue ninjas" Madara said, getting straight to the point.

"What's the charge?" the only female asked (Anko)

"They planned to assassinate the Mizukage"

"That's a serious offence" the rough male voice said (Ibiki)

"When do we leave?" a slightly younger male voice asked (Iruka)

"Right now" Madara said and with that they disappeared.

In training ground 5

"So where's Madara?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, he said that he's going to take a nap since the mission tired him out" Itachi answered

"Why aren't you two tired then?" Hinata asked

"We didn't have to fight as much" Mirai said, they had told them about the mission being bumped into an A-rank.

"So where are the two new Konoha Nins?" Shino asked

"They're going house hunting" Itachi said "I heard that Haku will be a medic"

"Yeah, Dad said that Haku will be one of the medics on the field" Naruto piped up.

"And Zabuzza has joined the Anbu ranks" Mirai added

"Anyways, I'm hungry." Ino said "What about you guys?"

"Same" they all said

"Then lets go eat" Shikamaru said as they all got up and stretched "so where too?"

"Let's eat Dangos!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to the dango stand, the others sighed before following after him.

'Wonder how Madara is?' Izuna thought

Back with Madara and team

"This is fun!" Anko cheered as she sliced another rogue's head off, a smile under her mask.

"Who ever kills the least Rogues will treat the winner and team to whatever they like" Iruka challenged.

"You're on" the other three said, after some time the place was filled with dead bodies and a lot of blood.

"So how many did you kill?" Madara asked as they burned the bodies "I got 18"

"15" Ibiki said

"19" Anko grinned

"14" Iruka groaned "looks like I'm paying, so what do you want Anko?"

"Dangos!" she cheered

"There was no point of asking, you should have known that by now" Madara said with a sigh as the last body was burnt before heading back to Konoha.

"Hey, I can always dream can't I?" Iruka sighed

"Come on, we need to take a shower and then eat" Ibiki said

Back in Konoha

Minato was glaring at the enemy that all Hokages have to face, the most diabolical, most evil thing in the whole world…paperwork! Dun! Dun! Dun! Hell, even his clones were glaring at it like it was a demon. Just then Madara and team appeared in the room 'I'm saved!' he cried anime tears inwardly.

"Hokage-sama," they bowed "we eliminated all the rogues, here is the mission report" Ibiki said as he tossed the scroll to the blond, who caught it easily, they bowed again before disappearing.

"NO! Come back!" he yelled in despair along with his clones, while the two Anbus outside sighed and thought 'Why do we always have to be stuck with the crazy ones'.

At the dango stand

The Konoha 12 was all sat on a stool eating their own plate of food, when they heard two near-by Chunnins talking.

"Did you hear that a group of Rogues were killed near Iwa?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that 4 hunter Nins did the deed"

"They did, a friend of mine saw the four entering the Anbu building"

"No way, who were they?"

"It was the legendary Ookami and his team"

"I thought he was a myth"

"No, he's very real alright, they saw him personally"

The two paid for their food and walked out of the stand, still talking

"Who's Ookami?" Naruto asked

"He's one of the most famous Hunter Nins, and the youngest" Mirai started

"And he and his team take the hardest missions, always coming back without a scratch" Itachi continued

"But he's also considered a myth since he and his team are never seen" Mirai finished

"Yo guys" a sudden voice greeted, they turned to it and saw Madara and Iruka, but what really made them pale is the sight of Ibiki and Anko.

"What they hell are those two doing here?" Ino pointed towards the interrogation and torture personnel.

"We're human, so we have to eat" Anko said "besides, Iruka's treating us"

"Don't remind me" Iruka groaned as the four sat down.

"Iruka-sensei, are you friends with these two?" Chouji asked

"Unfortunately, we've been friend since we were little"

"Now, now 'Ruka, you know you love us" Anko grinned as they ordered their food.

"So Madara, I thought you were taking a nap?" Itachi asked

"I was but then I became hungry, then I met these three on the way who offered to pay for my food" Madara answered as he took a bite of dango "I mean how can I refuse free food"

"You never change" Ino groaned

"Anyways, how are the missions you got so far?" Iruka asked

"Horrible, all we do are D-ranked missions" Naruto whined "and if that wasn't bad enough, we have to catch that demon cat, Tora, 20 odd times already"

"We used to have to catch it as well" Mirai said as he and Itachi gave a shudder at the memory "he would always scratch us when ever we caught him, well except Madara, it always seems to like him" he glared at the teen, who wasn't paying attention.

"Hm, you say something?" Madara said in a lazy tone, reminding them of Kakashi.

'Damn you Madara' they all thought.

20 minutes later

"So brats, I'm leaving" Anko said as she got off the stool "see ya later" and with that she walked away.

"I have to go too;" Ibiki started walking away "can't leave my job for too long"

"Well, I'm going to train, thanks for paying the bill Iruka" and with that Madara jumped away, leaving a sulking Iruka while the others sweatdropped at him.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, the Uchiha main house

Fugaku was nervous, hell he was sweating, that was how nervous he was, and do you know why? It's because his wife Mikoto kept throwing up, and he didn't know what was wrong with her, so that was why he was pacing back and forth outside his and his wife's room, right now a medic Nin was inside examining her. Some time later, the medic came back out "so what's wrong with my wife?" he demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with her" she reassured him

"Then why does she keep throwing up?"

"She's pregnant" and when those two words left her lips, the stoic man, the man who was the most powerful in his clan, fainted "oh dear, I probably should have told him to sit down first" she blinked a few times before shrugging her shoulders and stepped over the man and headed out of the house.

Later that day

Izuna was walking toward his brother's room, they live with Fugaku and his family because their parents were killed on a mission and the man decided to take them in, not to mention they were their nephews, when he reached the room he slid open the door without bothering to knock, "hey Madara I-" he cut himself off when he saw the image in front of him, it was Madara, dripping wet with nothing but a white fluffy towel tied loosely around his waist, his face heated up as a image of him doing something nasty to his older brother appeared in his head.

"You ok Izuna?" Madara asked, a slight pink blush adorning his face "you're spacing out on me"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts "oh, yeah. Erm Mirai is waiting outside for you"

"Ok, now get out of my room so I can change" he practically threw the younger teen out of the room before slamming the door closed, but Izuna didn't notice any of these as he only had one thought in his mind 'did I see Madara blush? But he those look cute', but if he had looked a little closer, he would have seen the tattoo of a snarling wolf on top of his right arm, which he forgot to cover with a Genjutsu.

5 minutes later in the living room

"So what did you want Mirai?" Madara asked

"Well, Dad wanted to see you" Mirai said

"Any reasons why?" he asked as they walked out of the house and towards the Hokage tower.

"He didn't say, he just told me to tell you that it's urgent" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well ok then" the walked in a comfortable silence before reaching the Hokage's office, and went in.

"He's here"

"Ok, thanks son, you're dismissed" Minato said, Mirai nodded before leaving the room, once the door closed with a click, Madara started talking.

"So what's up?" Madara asked

"I have a mission for you"

"Why didn't you just summon me or anything?" he quirked his right eyebrow.

"I just wanted someone to distract me from my paperwork" he grinned while Madara sweatdropped before sighing at his childish behaviour sometimes.

"So what did you want?"

"I want you to locate Jiraiya and his apprentices for me and bring them back"

"Whatever for?"

"That's a secret" he said seriously

"Ok then, but why just me? Why don't you get an Anbu to do it or something?"

"We need all of them right now since there are a lot of high ranked missions to be done and you're the only hunter nin that is available"

"Fine" he sighed "so when do I leave?"

"Right now and you'll go as a Chunnin instead since this is only a C-ranked mission. Dismissed" Madara bowed before disappearing.

Back at the Uchiha main house

The family were all sat around the dining room table; there was an awkward silence as they waited for Madara to appear, which he did a few seconds later, "err, what's with the silence?" He asked

"We have some news to tell you but we were just waiting for you" Fugaku said

"So what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Mikoto grinned; everything was stone cold silence until Sasuke broke it.

"So I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Sasuke said a grin on his face.

"Congratulations auntie" Izuna said

"I hope they're not going to be as worst as Sasuke when he was little" Itachi said while Sasuke glared at him.

"That's great news" Madara smiled

"So now that that is out of the way, what did the Hokage want to see you about?" Fugaku asked, the atmosphere turning back to normal.

"Well, I have a mission. I have to locate Jiraiya and his apprentices and bring them back"

"Why are you going on your own?" Itachi asked

"How should I know" he shrugged his shoulders "I need to pack because I have to leave immediately" and with that he walked towards his room.

2 weeks later

Madara was annoyed, wait scratch that, he was pissed, and he had a very good reason to be, he had been travelling for 2 weeks now and he still couldn't find that old pervert and his apprentices, but to add to the annoyance, he was ambushed a lot by bandits 'after this is over, I'm making Minato buy me anything I want for a whole year' he thought bitterly, after sometime he finally arrived in the next village, the Tea village, 'if they're not here I'm going to kill the next person I see'. And with that he entered the village when he showed the guards his passport, he walked around the places he knew the sannin would be and finally found him peeping in the women's hot spring 'pay back time' he smirked evilly as he transformed into a women and took a big breath before screaming "There's a pervert!" the reaction was spontaneous as the women in the bath screamed and broke the wooden wall down, each one wearing a pissed off expression and Jiraiya a panicked one.

A few minutes and several beatings later, we see Jiraiya and Madara in a hotel room, with Jiraiya nursing his wounds and glaring at the Uchiha, who was smirking at him.

"So what do you want brat?" Jiraiya grumbled

"The Hokage told me to find you and your apprentices and bring you back to Konoha" Madara said

"What did he want?"

"How should I know, he said it was a secret" he shrugged his shoulders "so where are your apprentices?"

"They're training in a nearby training ground" he stood up from the bed where he sat along with Madara "lets go collect them, then eat dinner before resting up and then we'll be leaving tomorrow" and with the plan set, they headed out of the hotel, via the window. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop before landing in a training ground, where they saw 6 teens training with each other; they stopped however when they noticed Jiraiya and Madara were there.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, who's this un" the girly blond asked, they were obviously male judging by their voice.

"This is Madara Uchiha; apparently we have to go back to Konoha" he said seriously "Madara these are my apprentices, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu" he pointed to each of the teens when he said their names.

"So why the fuck, do we have to go back to Konoha?" Hidan asked

"How should I know, the Hokage just said to find and bring you lot back" Madara said lazily.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" Konan asked

"Tomorrow, right now we're going to eat, then rest up before leaving" Jiraiya said "now let's go, where do you brats want to eat?" he asked as they started walking away from the training ground.

"I want to try the BBQ place that is a 5 minute walk from here" Zetsu said

"Ok then, let's go" Madara said "by the way, its Jiraiya's treat"

"What do you mean it's my treat you little brat?" Jiraiya shouted

"It's the least you can do after I sent _2 weeks_ looking for you, and not to mention all the _bandits_ that kept attacking me" he glared evilly at the man, who cringed under it, much to his student's amusement.

They arrived at the place before entering and were led to a table by a waitress, they all looked at the menu for sometime before ordering, and they talked while they waited for their food.

"So kid, why did Minato just send you?" Jiraiya asked after getting out of his funk "I mean seriously, shouldn't he of sent Anbus instead, or the whole team?"

"He said that the Anbus are all busy with high ranked missions and I don't know why he just sent me without my team" Madara said before turning towards the other teens "so how long have you been the pervert's apprentice" he ignored the glare sent his way by said man.

"It's ok we guess," Pain sighed "apart from the fact that he keeps disappearing to do some _research_"

"Same old same old I guess" he sighed

"So what is Konoha like?" Konan asked curiously as her friends also leaned closer to hear the answer.

"Well, it's quite a noisy village and sometimes you get caught in a prank, so be careful while you're there" he warned "but besides that everyone's quite nice, but try to avoid some of them as they can be sadist"

"Sounds like a lively village un" Deidara said

"It is" he agreed, just as the waitress appeared with their food before leaving, the group ate their food before leaving and going back to their rooms, Jiraiya reluctantly paying the bill, Madara said he was going to contact the Hokage to tell him he found them, he quickly summoned a white tiger cub, with golden eyes and the others were amazed that he didn't use any hand signs.

"Hey Madara, what you need?" The tiger asked

"Hey Tomoki, can you give a message to the Hokage telling him that I found Jiraiya and his apprentices and will be arriving back in Konoha within 3 days, also tell him that he has to buy me whatever I want for a whole year" the group sweatdropped at the last part.

"Sure thing boss, so where's my payment?" he demanded

"Here you go" he took out a piece of raw steak out of no way and threw it to the tiger, which caught it in its mouth before disappearing.

"How did you summon without hand signs?" Jiraiya asked

"A _lot_ of training" he said before yawning, "Well I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning"


	5. Chapter 4

3 days later, in Konoha

We see the group walking towards the Hokage tower, the new group looked around the place in amazement, they reached the office and walked in, Minato, who was working on the paperwork along with his clones looked up and smiled, seemingly happy to see them again "Welcome back Madara, thank you for bringing them back"

"No problem, now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some dangos to eat, which by the way you are paying for" Madara said "so cough up the money" he held his hand out towards the blond.

"I guess it's fair" he sighed as he handed him something, it was a piece of paper "if you show people this they will send the bill to me, this way you don't have to always come to me for money"

"Thanks see you guys later" and with a two finger wave, he disappeared in a swirl of red and black flames.

"You know he's going to make you bankrupt right?" Jiraiya asked

Minato's eyes widened in realization "I haven't thought of that" he started crying anime tears making the teens wonder how he became Hokage "What am I going to do" he wailed, the group sighed, this was going to be a _long_ day.

At the dango stand

Madara was munching happily on the dangos, when he saw 3 people he knows entering the stand and sitting down on the stools, he blinked a few times before asking "so what are you 3 doing here?"

"We're here to buy a dog" Genki said sarcastically "I mean, what else do you do in a dango stand?"

"You don't have to get all sarcastic on me" he rolled his eyes "so how have you three been? I mean we haven't seen you around much"

"Busy, especially with the increase of missions" Michito said as he and his team ordered their food "what about you? How have you been?"

"Ok I guess, it's never boring at home since Mikoto became pregnant and Fugaku is acting like a mother hen around her"

"I would love to see that" Okahito said in a amused tone

"Well I took a picture of it" he took out the photo from out of nowhere and showed it to the trio, who took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"OMG, I can't believe that I see the day Fugaku would act like that" Genki said

"I know, anyways" he hopped off the stool and paid for the food "I gotta go and see the others, bye guys"

"See ya later" they all said

In training ground 8

The two members of team 8 and their sensei were all training, when suddenly Madara appeared, making them stop what they were doing.

"Ah Madara, good to have you back" Obito said

"So when did you get back?" Mirai asked

"About an hour ago, I also met up with Genki's team" Madara said

"Really? I haven't seen them in a while" Obito said

"Yeah, they said that they were busy with all the missions that flooded in"

"It's weird because it's so close to the Chunnin exams" Itachi said

"We'll worry about it later, right now it's back to training" Obito said

With Team 7

The four were all waiting for Kakashi to show up, Naruto and Izuna looked ready to fall asleep, Sakura was bugging Sasuke for a date and Sasuke looked ready to kill her, which was when Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo" he greeted

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at him.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life"

"LIAR!"

"Anyways, here are the forms for the Chunnin exams" he handed each of the teens a form (I forgot what happened next, sorry)

Day of exam (Jiraiya left the village 2 months ago)

Team 7 were all inside the room, looking at all the other genins participating in the Chunnin exams as well.

"Wow, that's a lot of people" Naruto said and the two males agreed while Sakura looked nervously around.

'They look strong' Sakura thought

"Hey guys" Ino greeted as she walked towards the three

"Yo, well look who else is here" Kiba greeted as he and his team walked towards them.

"Troublesome, it seems that all the rookies are here" Shikamaru said as he and Chouji approached the group.

"Greetings my youthful friends" Lee yelled, a big grin on his face as he and team walked up to them

"We didn't know you were entered for the Chunnin exams" TenTen said

"Well we're here aren't we?" Kiba said

"Good luck, I heard that Ibiki is in charge of the first part of the exams" Neji said

"You mean scar face?" the group shuddered at the thought

"How did he become an examiner in the first place?" Hinata asked

"Dad lost a bet with him" Naruto said with a sigh

"Can you lot be quiet," a voice interrupted them, the group turned towards it to see a silver haired teen with glasses "you're making a lot of enemies" he pointed to the side and they turned towards it to see everyone glaring at them, the group glared back as well as sending killer intent towards them except Sakura, making the room turn away "impressive" he muttered

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded

"How rude of me," he pushed his glasses up "my name's Kabuto Yakushi and these are ninja info cards" he showed them a deck of blank cards.

"There's nothing on them" Sakura stated

"That's because I haven't activated them" he rolled his eyes "all I have to do is think of someone's name and then insert chakra into the card and then their information shows up"

"Can it be anyone?" Izuna asked

"Is there anyone specific you want to ask about?"

"Yeah, Gaara of the Sand"

"Ok then" he inserted some chakra into the cards and then the information showed up "Gaara no Sabaku, teams mates are Temari and Kankuro no Sabaku, this is their first time in the exams, they have completed 16 D-rank missions, 5 C- ranked and 2 A-ranked, each time coming back without injury. His Taijutsu is average, Genjutsu is low and Ninjutsu is high" the Konoha 13 stared amazed "is there anyone else?" he asked as the card became blank again.

"That's all"

"Ok then" just then Ibiki came in.

"Ok you brats" his voice boomed across the room "take your seats now" everyone quickly did as they were told "ok, my name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the examiner for the first test. The task is simply; you have to answer all 9 questions on the test before I say the 10th one, the only rule is that you can't cheat, if we catch you trying to cheat 5 times you and your team will be disqualified" some people gulped "ok, begin" and with that the genins turned their test paper over and started reading the questions.

In the Hokage tower

Madara, Iruka and Anko were all stood in front of the Hokage, fully decked in their Hunter Nin gear.

"Ok you three, I have summoned you all here because we have reasons to believe that Orochimaru have entered the exams" Minato said in a serious voice.

"What makes you think that Hokage-sama?" Anko asked

"Some Chunnins that were setting for the second part of the Chunnin exams found three bodies near a grave, their faces were gone"

"And you suspect that he is after Sasuke and Izuna?" Madara said

"Yes, I'm afraid he is" he sighed

"What should we do?" Iruka asked

"I want your team to scout around Area 44 to see is anything suspicious is going on and then eliminate Orochimaru if you can; I have already informed Ibiki on this"

The trio bowed and disappeared, before reappearing in the Forest of Death.

"Ok, here's the plan" Madara started "we start from the tower and then Anko will head north, I'll search the south, Iruka will search the East and Ibiki will search the West" the two nodded "Anko is in charge of the second exam so we'll search during the 2nd part, remember we can't interfere with anything unless Orochimaru is there"

"Hai!" the two saluted before all three disappeared again

Back at the exams

Ibiki had just finished explaining to them about the 10th question when Anko crashed through the window, a banner appearing behind her held up by kunais which read 'Anko Mitarashi has entered the building', Ibiki popped his head from behind the banner and sent a annoyed glare at her "you're early" Anko laughed nervously while one hand was scratching behind her head nervously and the other hand behind her back doing some hand signs, Ibiki nodded his head once discreetly.

"Ibiki, you're getting rusty there are 21 teams in here!" Anko said

"Maybe we have some talented genins this year" he retorted

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll make sure to cut it by a half" she grinned sadistically making the genins gulp nervously "ok follow me to the next part of the exams" she started walking out of the building with the teams following behind, the Chunnins also exited the room leaving Ibiki the only one there, who disappeared.

In the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death

Ibiki appeared, fully decked in his Hunter Nin outfit, in an empty room where Madara and Iruka awaited, "so what's the plan?"

"You will scout out the West side of the Forest of Death and remember we can't interfere will the teams unless Orochimaru is there" Madara said and Ibiki nodded "the exams should start any second now so we better get into position"


	6. Chapter 5

Back with Anko

The teams of genin were all stood in front of a gate, "And…" Anko started, the genins all got ready to run, a determined look on their face "Start!" and with that the gate opened and the genins quickly ran in, Anko replaced herself with a clone and quickly went into position, changing into her Hunter outfit on the way.

2 hours later

Team 7 were fighting some snake freak and they were all tired as their foe was strong, Team 8 and 10 were also there as they were all nearby. Another gust of wind suddenly knocked them back, hitting the trees behind them, before they fell onto their knees. Orochimaru stretched his neck towards Sasuke and was about to bite him when a shuriken flew out of nowhere towards his uncovered neck, making the sannin quickly retract it and everyone turned to their right where they saw someone appear on the tree's branch, it was a Hunter Nin.

"What is a hunter Nin doing here?" Orochimaru demanded as he glared at the ninja

"Orochimaru, you are sentenced to death for re-entering the village after being banished" he said coldly, ignoring the man's question.

"Why you little" he sneered and started attacking him.

While they were fighting the others teams watched in awe

"He's really good" Izuna commented

"He should be, he is a hunter Nin after all" Kiba said

"But he's not just any hunter Nin," Shikamaru started "he's Ookami, the youngest to ever be one and the 3rd most powerful" the others looked at the Nin in shock and saw that it was true when they spotted the tattoo of a snarling wolf on his stop right arm.

"But how did he know what was happening?" Naruto said

"It's most like the fact that they have been scouting the place for Orochimaru" he sighed "troublesome"

Suddenly they saw a shower of snakes heading towards them at an alarming rate, the genins didn't have anytime to escape, Sakura screamed as they all closed their eyes and covered their heads, waiting for the pain that was definitely going to happen, but after sometime nothing happened, the group slowly opened their eyes to see three other Hunter Nins in front of them, their arms raised and they could see why when they looked over their shoulders and saw a shield protecting them, the Hunter Nins lowered their arms and the shield shattered like glass.

"It's about time you three got here" Ookami said as he dodged another snake aimed at him

"Sorry but we had to take care of some sound Nins that attacked us" the one with the tattoo of a snake coiling around their arm said, they were obviously a girl judging by their voice.

"So what do you want us to do?" the one with the bear tattoo asked

"I want serpent and crocodile to the genins to the tower while bear and I will fight the sannin" Ookami said, the people mentioned nodded as Bear sprung into action and started fight the sannin besides him.

"Ok you lot, follow us" Crocodile said and with that he jumped through the trees, the genins following behind with Snake at the rear.

"Oh no you don't" Orochimaru yelled angrily as he ran towards the group, but then jumped away when Ookami brought his sword down on him.

"You're not getting away that easily" Ookami said as he ran forward, sword ready to strike, Bear was doing the same thing.

In the tower with the Yondaime and Sarutobi along with several ninjas

The group had just watched what had happened through the crystal ball and they all sighed in relief when they saw they Hunters arrive on time to stop the sannin from biting Sasuke.

"It's a good thing Ookami arrived on time" Minato said in a relieved tone.

"What should we do now?" Kakashi asked

"I want you, Kurenai and Asuma to greet your teams while the rest of us will sort everything else out" the three said person nodded and disappeared "ok, we believe that there is going to be a war coming our way" he said seriously

"What makes you say that?" Genma asked

"Jiraiya's network have found out that the Sand has been allied with Sound" Sarutobi said

"Then they betrayed us" a random Jounin said

"Not quite, in fact, one of Jiraiya's spies has found the body of their Kazekage, who seems to have died a week before" Minato said, the ninjas started murmuring to each other before quieting down again "the people in Suna doesn't know about this yet"

"So it means that Suna is being led by an impostor and they don't know about it" Hayate said as he coughed

"That's right"

"So what do we do?" Raidou (minus the scar) asked

"We'll start making the plan along with the council members; it's likely that the invasion will occur during the third exam" Sarutobi said

"It seems that Orochimaru has gotten away" Minato suddenly commented drawing them back towards the crystal ball just in time to see the sannin sink into the ground, but the occupants in the room did see a lot of blood on the man's clothes, they saw the Hunter Nins nod towards each other before disappearing, Bear in a swirl of water and Ookami in a flurry of black feathers.

"It seems that they managed to at least badly injure the sannin, which is a feat in itself" Aoba commented

"Yes, he isn't the 3rd ranked Hunter for nothing" he said proudly

With Kakashi and Co

The three jounins waited for the genins to arrive, which they did a few minutes later, the Hunter Nins weren't with them.

"Glad that you all made it through" Kakashi said as he smiled, his eye turned into a crescent shape.

"Why are you three here sensei?" Sakura asked

"We're here to tell you lot that you pass" Asuma said

"But we didn't get another scroll" Ino protested

"We know but the Hokage allowed it," Kurenai said "this is to make sure that nothing else bad happens"

"You mean with the paedophile of a snake going after Sasuke and me?" Izuna asked

"That's exactly the reason, it seems that he's after the Sharingan" Kakashi said seriously

"Why would he want to have the Sharingan?" Naruto asked

"That's an S-class secret" Asuma said seriously "now we'll take you all to your rooms to rest up"


	7. Chapter 6

5 days later, the hall thing

"Welcome genins and congratulations on making it through the Forest of Death, but it seems that there are too many teams so we will be holding preliminary round to decide who will make it to the 3rd round," Minato said as the genins started murmuring "is there anyone who would like to quit?"

Kabuto raised his hand "I am too exhausted to fight" he said as he walked out, some of the jounins and Chunnins looked suspiciously at the teen while Minato discreetly signalled the Anbu to collect him later.

"If that's all let the match begin" that was when the adults went to the balcony but Hayate stayed behind to announce the matches.

"Ok, I'll be the proctor the matches," Hayate coughed "the matches will be decided on the screen" he pointed to the screen to the left of the screen that was attached to the wall "we will start it now" the screen suddenly sprung to life, they waited for sometime until the names showed up which read '_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi' "_ok, can everyone but the two fighters go to the balcony" the genins did as they were told while the two fighters got into position "and begin" he jumped away

On the balcony

The Konoha 13 cheered their friend on, their senseis were leaning against the wall, watching the match in interest, Gai wasn't there since he's on a mission to the Rain country, that was when they saw Itachi and Mirai walking up to the group, along with Obito, Genki, Michito and Okahito right behind the duo.

"Hey guys" Obito greeted

"Hey Obito, what are you lot doing here?" Kakashi asked

"We're here to watch the matches that's what" Genki said

"Really? I would have thought you lot would be on missions" Kurenai raised an eye brow at this

"Well, we just came back from one actually so we thought we might as well see how much the little brats have grown" Okahito said

"Look like Sasuke won" Hinata suddenly said, making the group turn to it and saw that Akado being carried out by the medics.

"The next match will be Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi" Hayate announced "can both participants please come down"

"Good luck Shino" TenTen said

"Go kick some ass" Naruto said

"May the power of Youth prevail!" Lee said

"Hn" Shino said? As he nodded his head in thanks and walked down towards the fighting area, passing Sasuke on the way, who nodded at him.

"Yo Sasuke, great fight" Mirai said

"It seems that you have grown stronger" Itachi said as he ruffled his brother's hair, as said teen swatted his hand away and glared at the older teen who in turn wasn't fazed by it.

"So where's Madara?" Ino asked "I would have thought that he'll be here to watch"

"He wanted to come but Minato-sensei asked him to do something" Obito answered

"Like what?" Michito asked the others leaned in to hear the answer as well while also watching the match below.

"Well, he asked Madara to do his paperwork" everyone face faulted at this

"WTH, Madara would never do that" Izuna said

"I know, but Minato-sensei bribed him into doing it" he sighed and muttered "boy is Minato-sensei going to be bankrupt"

"So what did he get bribed with?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well, Minato-sensei said that if he did all his paperwork then he'll get the fangirls off his back for at least a month"

"That's a good bribe" the others muttered in agreement except Sakura who was clueless.

"Looks like Shino won" Neji said

Ok, so the matches were the same as the anime except Neji didn't try and kill Hinata, Gaara didn't cripple Lee, Izuna won against some random grass Nin and Ino won.

Hayate coughed "Ok, so the people who will go to the next round are as follows: Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kankuro no Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Temari no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara no Sabaku, Izuna Uchiha and Dosu Kinuta" he coughed again "ok, everyone pick a number out of this hat to decide who will fight who in the next round" a random Chunnin walked in front of each genin with a hat filled with folded pieces of paper, each genin took a piece.

"I got 1" Naruto said

"I got 11" Izuna said

"I got 5" Kankuro said

"I got 9" Dosu said

"Troublesome, I got 8" Shikamaru said

"Hn, 4" Sasuke said

"2" Neji said

"I got 10" Ino chirped

"I got 3" Gaara said

"I got 6" Shino said

"And I got 7" Temari said

"The matches are as follows: Naruto Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga, Gaara no Sabaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro no Sabaku vs. Shino Aburame, Temari no Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara, Dosu Kinuta vs. Ino Yamanaka and Izuna will fight the winner" he coughed again as another random Chunnin wrote it down and Hayate stepped back as Minato stepped forward.

"The 3rd round will start in a month so you can all train until then, good luck" Minato said "and we'll see you next month" and with that everyone slowly filed out from the fighting hall.

In the Hokage office

Madara grumbled as he read and signed another document before putting it on top of the finished pile 'It'll be all worth it' he kept mentally chanting to himself as he put the last document on the finished pile, "finally" he slumped in his seat with a tired sigh, 'the preliminaries must of finished by now, wonder who won?' that was when Minato appeared in the room "Hokage-sama, how did the preliminary go?"

"It was great, most of the Konoha 13 got into the 3rd round" Minato sat as Madara got out of the seat for Minato to sit on "including your brother"

"Ah, I see. So what are you going to do about the war?"

"I don't know yet" he sighed "but me and the councils agreed that we will need to bring Jiraiya and Tsunade back before the 3rd exams happen"

"And let me guess, you're sending me to get Jiraiya to come back first so that he can train Naruto"

"That's right, and then you will need to bring back Tsunade a week before the exams start"

"Why me?" he raised an eye brow at this "I mean, why can't you sent Jiraiya and Naruto?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head nervously "Tsunade still haven't forgiven Jiraiya for peeping on her in the hot springs 2 weeks ago"

"The pervert will never learn" he sighed "ok fine, I'll do it"

"Thanks a lot, I knew I could count on you" he grinned "you leave in an hour"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved his hand dismissively "well I'll see you later then" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of black and red fire.

At the ramen stand

The Konoha 13 minus Sakura who was still in hospital, were all talking excitedly about next month.

"So who's going to train you guys?" Chouji asked

"Well Fugaku said he'll train me" Izuna said

"Kakashi's training me" Sasuke said

"My dad's training me" Ino said

"My dad is training me as well" Neji said

"My dad and Asuma are training me" Shikamaru said lazily "troublesome"

"I'm getting trained by my dad as well" Shino said

"I don't know who I'm going to be trained by" Naruto said dejectedly

"Isn't your dad going to train you?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at this

"He said that he's busy preparing the 3rd part of the exams along with most of the ninja population" he sighed "I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry," Madara started as he appeared in a swirl of black and red fire "your dad has someone in mind to train you"

"Hi Madara" Izuna greeted as Madara nodded his head towards him

"So who's going to train me?" Naruto asked

"It's that old pervert Jiraiya"

"So where is he?" Kiba asked

"He's not in the village right now so I have to collect him" he sighed

"So when do you leave?" Izuna asked

"In an hour, I'm just going to get a quick bite before leaving"


	8. Chapter 7

6 hours later

Madara was running through the trees towards the spring country, where Jiraiya was last seen, 'that old pervert better still be here or he'll have to answer to me', so after another hour of running he finally arrived at the country, after getting permission from the guards to let him in, he started searching for the places Jiraiya usually go too.

A few minutes later

Madara had finally found the sannin, who was actually not doing anything perverted for once, Jiraiya had apparently been at the bar gathering information from one of his informants, and now the two were at the hotel Jiraiya had rented out for the night.

"So the brat wants me to train Naruto does he?" Jiraiya said

"Yep, that's why I'm here. To bring you back" Madara said as he took a bite of the origami that Mikoto had given him.

"Alright brat, we'll be leaving tomorrow, but for now we rest" and the Uchiha couldn't agree more as he took the spare bed after he finished eating.

A week later

Madara was walking towards the training grounds to see how Naruto was doing with his training, Mirai and Itachi right beside him; they had already visited the others so Naruto was last on the list. When they finally arrived however, they saw that Naruto wasn't the only one being trained by Jiraiya, but his apprentices as well.

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted as the trio walked over to them, making the others stop what they were doing "what are you three doing here?"

"Well, we're here to see how everyone's doing and you were the last on the list to see" Mirai answered "but we weren't expecting Jiraiya's apprentices to be here"

"Yeah, me either. But Ero-sannin said that we can learn from one another" he huffed "that's just an excuse for him to go a do _'research'_"

"Yep, that sounds like the pervert alright" Itachi sighed

"So Madara," Pain said "who are these two?" he titled his head in Itachi's and Mirai's direction

"Well, these are my team mates, Itachi and Mirai, Mirai is Naruto's older adopted brother" Madara introduced, the two said person greeted them "and these are Jiraiya's apprentices, Deidara, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu" he pointed to each person as he said their names, who greeted back.

"So Madara," Zetsu started "what brings you here?"

"Well, we're just here to check up on all the people who are in the 3rd part of the Chunnin exams"

"Oh yes, we heard that your brother is in it as well un" Deidara said

2 weeks and 2 days later

Madara was running through the trees towards the Tea country, which was where Tsunade was seen along with her apprentice Shizune. It didn't take very long to reach the place and no ninjas ambushed him this time, it was a very good day for him. Finally arriving at his destination, Madara started searching around for the blond sannin, and he finally did, at a casino, Shizune with her holding a pg in her arms.

"So what does that brat want now?" Tsunade asked, currently the group were sitting in a booth at a bar, and the sannin was drinking as usual.

"We believe there is a war approaching" Madara said seriously "I was sent to retrieve you"

"A war you say," She turned serious as well "is there any proof?"

"One of Jiraiya's networks have found out that the Kazekage was found dead, and has since the week before the Chunnin exams even started, so Suna is being led by an impostor, who we believe is Orochimaru as the Sound and Sand allied together" (Does that even make sense?)

"That snake is still up to his old tricks" she sighed "ok; we'll come back with you"

Back in Konoha at the Namikaze house

The Namikaze family was all sat around a table eating dinner and talking about their day

"So Naru-chan how's your day?" Kushina asked

"It was kinda boring since Ero-sannin wasn't there most of the time to teach me, but I had a lot of fun with his apprentices" Naruto answered

"Oh that's good to hear, I just hope that he doesn't turn you into a pervert like he did to your father"

"Hey!" Minato shouted as the others laughed "I am not a pervert"

"Whatever you say old man, whatever you say" Mirai waved him off

"So how was your day Mirai?" Kushina asked

"It was good, though Madara was sent on another mission again to god knows where" he sighed "seriously dad, where did you send him too?"

"I've sent him to the Tea country to collect Tsunade and her apprentice" Minato said

"Whatever for?" Kushina asked

"That's a secret" he said seriously making his family wonder what's so important to keep it a secret.

During the 3rd exam

The crowd watched excitedly as the genins stood in the middle of the arena minus 2.

"Where's that sound guy?" Naruto asked

"He couldn't make it" Genma said, he's filling in for Hayate since he's in the hospital after being attacked not that the genins would know that "so that would mean that Ino will be against Izuna"

In the Hokage box

"Looks like Kakashi's late" Minato sighed "he'll never learn"

During the exams

Madara and his Hunter Nin team were stood high up on the arena, the four placed in each corner: Madara in the South, Iruka at the East, Anko in the North and Ibiki in the West, they were concealed with a Genjutsu so no one can see them., each one with a headset on (the same one in the episode where Team 7 wore them to catch Tora).

"_Do you see anything suspicious on your end?"_ Madara spoke through the headset

"_No, all clear here"_ Anko said

"_Same here" _Iruka reported

"_There's an Anbu here that seems to be acting suspiciously"_ Ibiki said

"_How so, please explain"_ Madara said

"_The Anbu is looking around the arena like they're observing their surroundings; several other Anbus are doing the same thing and are not in the positions that were assigned to them"_

"_They must be Sound Nins then" _Iruka said

"_What should we do?" _Anko asked

"_We'll watch for now, but keep watching for anything else that is out of the ordinary" _Madara said

"_Hai!" _the trio said

In the audience stand

Itachi and group were all sat next to each other minus Sakura who was at the very front, looking for _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"So where's Madara?" Hinata asked "it isn't like him to miss Izuna fight"

"He said that he'll be a bit late since he's looking for Kakashi and Sasuke," Itachi said "but he said that he'll be here"

"Hey guys" Madara blood clone greeted as he appeared next to his cousin "did I miss anything?"

"You missed Naruto beating Neji, so where's Sasuke?" Mirai asked

"I couldn't find them" he sighed

"So that would mean that Sasuke would be disqualified" Kiba said

"Not likely" Obito said "Sasuke is from one of the main clans so they'll skip his match until he comes"

With Madara and team

"_That stupid pervert will never learn will he"_ Anko sighed in disappointment

"_Well that's Kakashi for you,"_ Iruka added _"I just hope that he doesn't turn Sasuke into a late freak as well"_

"_It's highly likely that he will"_ Ibiki said

Skip to Sasuke's match

Sasuke had just drew blood from Gaara (Sasuke doesn't learn Chidori till later on), making the sand ninja scream, which signalled the disguised Sound Nins in the audience to cast a sleeping Genjutsu on everyone, the ninjas dispelled it around them though just as several Sand and Sound Nins appeared and the invasion has begun.


	9. Chapter 8

In the Hokage box

"It seems that you are up to your old schemes again" Minato stood up and faced he_ Kazekage_ "Orochimaru"

"How" Orochimaru hissed as he ripped the mask thing off

"Never underestimate Konoha spies" and with that being said, a purple box appeared around them, but not before 4 figures slipped in, and stood next to the Hokage, they were Serpent, Crocodile, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The fight was on.

With Sasuke and the other Konoha 13

The group were chasing the sand siblings, who had taken off into the forest.

"I can smell at least 12-16 Sand and Sound Nins following us" Kiba said

"Me, Ino, Chouji and Neji will take care of them" Lee shouted, the others nodded and kept running while the mentioned stayed behind to fight.

Lets just skip to the fight with Gaara

Izuna, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had arrived at a clearing to see Gaara starting to get covered in sand (he doesn't have Shukaku in him but he still has a great control over sand and was Orochimaru's experiment) making Sakura scream in horror, when she suddenly found herself pinned to a tree, the sand was crushing her. The other three may not off liked her but they are a team, and they are ready to do whatever it takes to save the banshee.

Several feet away from them

The real Madara and Iruka were stood on a high tree branch watching the scene unravel in front of them.

"Should we do something?" Iruka asked

"Not yet, we'll see how everything plays out," Madara said "but if it becomes too much we'll intervene" Iruka nodded his head at that.

Back with Team 7

The trio were thrown into the trees by an arm made out of sand.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth "no matter what we do it has no effect on him"

"Maybe we can try and wake him up" Sasuke suggested making the other two look at him like he was crazy "don't give me that look," he glared at them before explaining "look at him, his eyes are closed so that would mean that he's fighting unconsciously" the other two agreed as well when they saw that Gaara was indeed unconscious.

"So what's the plan?" Izuna asked

With Madara and Iruka

"It seems that they have figured it out" Madara said as they continued to watch the fight.

"Yes, these generation of genins will be the best" Iruka said

Back at the arena

It was chaos as the Konoha ninjas fought hard against the enemies, in the Hokage box, Minato and Sarutobi was fighting against the risen un-dead of the 2nd Hokage while Serpent and Crocodile was against the risen un-dead of the 1st Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting Orochimaru together.

"You have gone too far Orochimaru" Sarutobi said in disgust

"No Sarutobi" Orochimaru laughed "I have just begun"

With Jounins and Chunnins at the audience area

Kakashi and Gai were fighting back to back as they both quickly took out several Sand ninjas, Obito Michito, Okahito and Genki were several feet away from the duo fighting another group of Sound and Sand ninjas, on the opposite side from the group was Madara who quickly took out several ninjas, Itachi and Mirai were elsewhere in the village taking out several other Sound Nins together. The whole place was in chaos, as more and more enemy Nins invaded the village, the children, women and men were in the evacuation area, looking at the invasion through a TV, all of them were huddled together. The blood clone of Iruka was also there, he was trying to keep everyone calm, Konohamaru and his two friends were huddled together near the middle, all of them looking at the monitor in hope that the people they love don't die, Hanabi was also there with her mother, watching anxiously to see if her sister and cousin are alright.

With the medics

Several medics thought to protect the hospital while the ones that can't fight started healing the injured, which quickly went back to battle to save their village. Rin Inuzuka was fighting along side Haku to keep the hospital and its residents safe, Haku took out several Sound Nins with his senbon needles, as Rin punched some Sand ninjas away, knocking them unconscious.

With Team 7

Sasuke, Izuna and Naruto were hurtling towards the ground along with Gaara, who they awoke after several tries; the group thought that they were going to die from the height they were falling from. Izuna closed his eyes waiting for the pain to happen, when he suddenly felt himself being held against something warm and hard, like a chest, he quickly opened his eyes and looked up to see himself being held bridal style by Ookami, he turned to the side to see Bear holding Sasuke in the same manner and Deidara holding Naruto in the same way, the Uchiha idly wondered when the older blond got here, he looked to the other side and saw Gaara being caught be a red head he has never seen before. The three older teens landed on the ground soundlessly, the Sand Nins doing the same thing opposite them.

"Why did you save me?" Gaara managed to mutter out "I'm a monster"

"Don't say that," the unknown red head said harshly before he softened it "you're no monster, you're my cousin and nothing can change that, the people of the village loves you and so does your siblings, so don't ever say that again" he then faced the Konoha nins whole were watching them, the genins still in their arms "we will be off, thank you for not killing him"

"It's no problem" Naruto managed to grin

"Who are you anyways?" Sasuke asked

"The names Sabaku no Sasori," the now named red head said just as Temari and Kankuro appeared besides him, both looking tired and beat up "we will meet again, but as friends" and with that the 4 disappeared into the trees.

"Was it wise to let them go, un?" Deidara asked

"I believe so, the Hokage has said that they were led by a impostor so they had no choice" Ookami said "lets take these three back to the village, their friends are there already" the Chunnin and Hunter Nin nodded their heads and they headed back to the village. Izuna was lulled to sleep against the Hunter Nin that was carrying him, for some reason, the older Nin felt familiar but he didn't know where from, not knowing that he knew the teen personally.

Back in the village in the Hokage box

Orochimaru screamed as the souls in his arms were rip away from him by Sarutobi, who had a sword stuck in his side, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the two Hunter Nins watched in horror as the old man started to fall, the blond quickly went into medic mode as she rushed to her old senseis side, a green glow on the palms of her hands and started healing the man, the sword already taken out, Orochimaru glared at them, the shield lifted, as the Sound 4 went to the snake's side quickly.

"I won't forget you for this," Orochimaru sneered "I will destroy this village if it's the last thing I do" he swore and the 5 Sound Nins took off.

1 week later

After the invasion everything went back to normal, they only sustained minimal casualties, though Sarutobi was still in the hospital, but he was alive and that was all that matters, plus Tsunade will be staying in the village to keep an eye on the old man in case something happens, Minato had sent ninjas after ninjas out of the village to complete missions while the village was being repaired with genins and Chunnins helping as well.

In the Hokage tower

"So what do you want Hokage-sama" Obito asked, he and his team were called into the office along with Kakashi's and Jiraiya's apprentices, the old pervert was there as well, he was standing behind the older blond, Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm, afraid that if she let go that he'll disappear, the said boy was trying everything he can to not kill her, Izuna and Naruto were stifling a laugh at their friends predicament, Deidara and Itachi were talking, Hidan and Kakuzu were silent for once, Pain, Konan, Mirai and Zetsu were talking, Madara looked bored and Kakashi was reading his book.

"Well, Jiraiya has come up with a plan to take your teams and his apprentices to go on a training journey across the country" Minato said "and I need your opinions on it"

"Hm," Kakashi thought of a second before answering "I guess that it'll be a great experience for them, they can learn different techniques and it'll strengthen the team work"

"I think it's a good experience for my team as well" Obito agreed

"At least we won't alone with the pervert" Konan muttered

"Great" Minato grinned "then it's settled, you will all leave in 2 hours, but Madara stay here for a minute" the group all filed out of the room leaving the Uchiha behind, Jiraiya left through the window.

"So what do you want?" Madara asked

"There's another reason that I have sent them to get out of the village it's because I fear that Orochimaru is still after Sasuke and Izuna"

"But why does he still want those two, I mean there are plenty of other Uchihas"

"That I do not know, but I think it's because of a prophecy about one of the two, it says that one of them will help him gain an immortal body"

"How is he so sure that it's one of them?" he clenched his fist in anger

"That I don't know" he sighed "but I want you to keep watch over them"

"You don't have to tell me twice" and with that he disappeared

2 days later

The group were in the lightning country; right now they were in a nearby training area training, they were each left with a scroll while the pervert was off doing _research_ again, much to the teen's annoyance, though Sakura was happy as she gets to hang around _her_ Sasuke.

"That old pervert was suppose to teach us, but he left us with scrolls instead" Mirai said in annoyance

"What do you expect" Madara said lazily as he sat on top of a nearby tree branch, his back against the tree while his right leg was dangling "him to not be a pervert and be serious?"

"Now that sounds unbelievable" Kakuzu said

"Yeah," he laughed slightly "the day he do-" he was cut off when he quickly jumped of the tree branch, the others stopped to see why when they saw a kunai stuck to the tree where Madara was before "Who's there?" he growled as everyone got into fighting position.

They group heard a cold laughter resounding through the area, sending a shiver down the genins' back, they were on high alert as a ninja jumped out from the woods nearby, they were a male, but what really made them go stiff was the headband the person was wearing, it was that of a Sound Nin.

"Who are you?" Pain demanded "What do you want?"

"You don't need to know who I am," the male said in a cold voice "I'm here for the two Uchiha genins, so hand them over"

"Like hell we will" Itachi spat as they glared at the Sound Nin

"Then I just have to us the hard way then" that was when several other Sound Nins appeared behind him "Get them" and with that they attacked.

20 minutes later

The Konoha ninjas were tired, except Madara and they were jealous of him for that, the Sound Ninjas were all dead, except the leader of the attack. They all wondered where Jiraiya was and how no one noticed all the sound of fighting or the chakra being used.

"You may have defeated those worthless excuses of a Shinobi, but you can't beat me" the mysterious ninja taunted, and with that he ran at them at an alarming rate that they only saw a blur, and before long most of the Konoha ninjas fell unconscious with several cuts on their body, Itachi and Mirai were barely standing as they also have cuts everywhere, Pain and Konan looked ready to pass out, Naruto and Sasuke were near unconscious, Izuna was in the same state, and was being held by the Sound Nin while Madara looked a bit better then both his team mates, as he glared at the Nin holding his brother.

"Get your hands off my brother" he hissed out

He laughed "never, when I get this Uchiha back to Orochimaru-sama you will never see him again" he laughed cruelly making the remaining conscious Konoha Nins glare at him.

'What am I going to do?' he thought helplessly, as he suddenly thought of an idea 'it's the best shot I got' suddenly transparent white feathers floated down on his team mates, cousin and Naruto, making them fall unconscious.

"What is the meaning of this?" he watched as Madara started standing up straighter as if he wasn't injured at all.

"Madara…?" Izuna muttered weakly as he watched his brother summon a little twined tailed black fox with golden eyes.

"What do you want Madara?" the fox asked

"I want you to help me fight this creep and save Izuna at the same time Kain" Madara said

"Got it" they both got into fighting position and ran towards the enemy, leaving an after image as they went.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry about not uploading for so long, but I've been busy with college coursework and revising for my A2 exam, which is next WEEK! So I'm kind of stressed right now, especially since I had to do 3 major courseworks all at the same time! *Cough* but enough of my whining and bitching, on with the story, and if you haven't figured it out by now, I suck at writing scenes involving any fighting or heavy description, well...enjoy!

* * *

With Jiraiya

The sannin was walking down the street after gathering some information for his book and was heading back to the training area where, as he like to call them, the brats are training, but he stopped in mid-step when he heard two jounins talking "…it seems that Orochimaru is up to something" Jiraiya looked alarmed

"I know, he seems to be looking for the best healing master or something" his friend said "but right now he's actively sending several of his ninjas after some Uchiha from a prophecy he found" Jiraiya didn't need to hear the rest as he ran faster towards the training area, only one thought in his head 'I hope nothing happened' after a few minutes of jumping from roof to roof he finally arrived at the area, only to find some sort of barrier around the area, which he quickly identified as the same one used during the invasion in the Hokage box, 'Am I too late?', he made a few hand signs, which quickly disabled the barrier and ran in, where he found the area covered in dead bodies, all of which had Sound Nin forehead protectors, and in the middle of the chaos were his charges, all laying unconscious on the ground except one.

Madara stood there not tired at all, while holding an unconscious Izuna bridal style against his chest, the leader of the attack laying dead a few metres away from him; he had already sent Kain away a few seconds ago, he stood there for sometime before Jiraiya appeared besides him "and where have you been?"

"Gaining some research" Jiraiya said kind of hesitantly "so what happened here?" he changed the subject quickly

"Changing the subject uh?" he sighed "whatever, the sound Nins just appeared out of nowhere and attacked, they wanted to take away either Izuna or Sasuke for a prophecy" he reported "What should we do now?"

"We better head out of the village before anyone finds us here then" they each made enough clones to carry the unconscious ninjas before heading back out of the village un noticed, they also made extra clones to collect their belongings at the motel.

10 minutes away from the village

Jiraiya and Madara decided to set up camp to rest for the night, they had laid the unconscious nins down, Madara had went to get water and food while Jiraiya kept watch over the unconscious nins and the fire.

3 hours later

Izuna groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, and found himself stare up into the night sky, he blinked slowly before his eyes widened and he quickly sat up, only to hold his head in pain, making him groan loudly.

"You shouldn't be up yet" a voice came from above him, making him look up and saw Madara sat on a tree branch looking down on him "how you feeling?" he asked as he jumped down, landing gracefully and quietly besides his brother.

"Fine, a bit sore though" he answered "but what happened? Why did you put the others to sleep?"

"I can't tell you" he looked away and was about to walk away when he was pulled back by his shirt "what?" he glared over his shoulder making Izuna flinch, but he didn't let go.

"Tell me now" he demanded

"No," he stood his ground "I don't have to tell you anything"

"But I'm your brother"

"Brother or not, I'm still not telling" he growled, yanking himself out of his grip and walked away, leaving a slightly hurt teen behind.

The next day

Everyone had woken up and was now eating, Izuna was quiet since yesterday and hadn't talked much, which worried his friends, Jiraiya was observing them as he had heard the conversation between him and his brother, speaking of Madara, he had disappeared right before the Sannin woke up, only leaving a note that said that he was going back to the village first. Another thing that confused the Chunnins and genins that were still conscious after the attack by the leader was the question as to why Madara put them to sleep when they could have helped in the fight.

"Where's Madara?" Sakura asked the Sannin

"He went back to the village early to inform Minato what has happened" Jiraiya answered

"Couldn't he have sent a summon animal or something?" Itachi asked

"He said that he wanted to do it personally" he glanced at Izuna, who looked more dejected then a few minutes ago before standing up "ok you brats, pack up and then we can head back to the village" the group did as they were told before they set off down the road.

'Is he avoiding me?' Izuna thought sadly 'did I do something wrong?'

Back in the village, in the Hokage tower

"It seems that Orochimaru is getting more desperate to get his hands on your brother and cousin" Minato said after hearing the report that Madara had given "with the village still rebuilding after the invasion and all, we don't have time to deal with Orochimaru right now" he sighed

"So what should we do?" Madara asked

"I want you and your team to spy on the Sound village to find out what there plans are"

"What do I do about my team and family then?"

"Just tell them that you are going on a long term mission, you leave in an hour and I'll inform your team" and with that Madara disappeared back to his house

2 hours later

Jiraiya and group were found in the Hokage tower, after they reported what happened, "ok you lot, and you can all go home to rest" the genins and two Chunnins all walked out of the office leaving the two adults behind.

"So what are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked

"I already sent Ookami and team to spy on the on the Sound village to find out their plans"

"Isn't it a bit extreme to send a 3rd ranked team to do the job?" he raised an eye brow at this

"Usually it is, but this is Orochimaru we're talking about and I want as little casualties as possible" he sighed

"Well if you're sure"

In the Uchiha main house

"What do you mean he went on a long term mission?" Izuna demanded, the whole family were eating dinner

"That's what he said" Mikoto said "Minato had sent him on spy mission"

"But isn't that for Anbus or something?" Itachi asked

"Yes normally, but this is just a C-ranked one so it's safe" Fugaku said

"But what worried me was the fact that he looked a little distracted when he told us" Mikoto said worriedly "did something happen?"

"Maybe it has something to do with when we were attacked by some Sound Nins and one of them nearly took Izuna away" Sasuke said

"What?" the adults and Obito yelled

"What do you mean Izuna was almost kidnapped by a Sound Nin?" Obito demanded

The teens relayed the event that happened while they were in the Lightning country, except Izuna who had stayed quiet all the way through, which worried them all. The said teen didn't notice any of this as he was lost in thought, thinking about the conversation that he and his brother had the other night and he couldn't wonder if he was the cause of Madara's distraction.

2 year later

It had been 2 years since Madara went on his long term mission, and a few things had changed, the first being the Konoha 13 are now Chunnins after taking the exams again, Sarutobi recovered from his injuries and is now training Konohamaru since he began going to the Academy, Hiashi was also doing the same thing to Hanabi, Tsunade had stayed in the village and is now the head nurse, Shizune was the assistant head nurse, Fugaku and Mikoto was busy raising their newest daughter, who they named Kina, Izuna was still dejected about his brother leaving and none of his friends knew why, when they asked he always say it was nothing. Sakura was the most surprising as she toned down her fangirllyness and decided that Sasuke wasn't going to like her if she was weak, Haku had also joined the group and he and Sasuke are becoming closer, much to the surprise of his friends and family. Itachi and Mirai had also made it to Jounin rank, Obito and Genki finally came out that they were together since they were Chunnins, everyone was happy for them, Okahito and Michito had also told their friends that they like each other more then brothers should, and after a lot of effort from Ino, Hinata, Kushina and Mikoto, they got them together while getting some good blackmail material as they went. But they weren't the only siblings that they helped to get together; they had gotten Mirai and Naruto together as well, with Kushina yelling Kawaii every time they passed by together holding hands, much to the two teen's embarrassment. Jiraiya's apprentices were now part of Konoha 13, making them called 'The Invincible Hurricanes' (I know, lame), surprisingly, Itachi and Deidara had gotten close together even though their personalities differed greatly.

In the Hokage office

Minato had a serious expression on his face as Madara and team reported what they had found out, apparently the Sound and Iwa have allied together and have planned to go to war against them in a few years time, that would mean that they would happen anytime and they have to be prepared in case they attack at any random moment.

"This is most worrisome" Minato sighed

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Anko asked

"I don't know yet, I have to discuss this with the council before we take any action" he sighed again "ok, you four are dismissed" the Hunter Nins bowed before disappearing

In the Uchiha main house

Izuna was laying flat on his back facing the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face, Sasuke was out with Haku and it isn't going to be long until they start going out, Obito was on a mission, Itachi was out cloud watching, Mikoto, Fugaku and Kina was out shopping. That was when he heard someone appear in the house, making the Uchiha jump up in alert as he took a kunai and quietly stalked out of his room, he followed the noise, which led him to the kitchen, Izuna slowly peeked in and who he saw nearly made him drop his kunai. There sitting at the dinner table eating Onigiri was Madara, but what really made the young Uchiha blush was the fact that the older Uchiha had changed so much, making him look more handsome then ever, his outfit had also changed, which hugged ever part of his body.

"M-Madara?" Izuna said hesitantly as he slowly approached the teen, his kunai put away already, and the said teen turned towards him, mid-way biting his Onigiri and blinked slightly, Madara chewed and swallowed before addressing his brother.

"Izuna" he nodded his head in his direction "you look well"

"Thanks, you too" he walked over and sat on the seat opposite his brother, there as an awkward silence before he broke it again "so how was your mission?"

"It went fine" they fell into another awkward silence, which was luckily broken when Mikoto, Fugaku and Kina came through the door.

"Oh Madara, welcome home" Mikoto smiled as the Fugaku and Kina sat at the table while she started making lunch for them "you look well"

"Thanks Auntie, so who's this?" he gestured to Kina who was looking at him curiously

"Oh, this is Kina" Fugaku said "the new member of the family" he passed his daughter towards Madara, who took a hold of her, Kina looked curious up at the teen before giggling and started pulling at his hair.

"Ow," Madara winced as his hair was being pulled "that hurts you little demon"

"Don't call her a demon" Mikoto scolded "she's just a little baby"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes as he passed the baby back to Fugaku and finished off his food before getting off his seat "well I'm off to see the others" he walked away and out the door, Izuna abruptly got off his chair with a shout of him going to see the others before disappearing out the door, leaving the adults confused.

Izuna ran around the place before seeing Madara being cornered by some fangirls, though he didn't look panicked, which wasn't a surprise since the older Uchiha had quite a good control on his emotions when in trouble. Izuna jumped down besides his brother, startling the girls, but that was when his own fangirls appeared as well, making it more crowded.

"You just had to appear didn't you?" Madara glared

"I needed to talk to you" Izuna defended

"Well you could have talked to me when there wasn't any fangirls around" he said harshly as they were squashed more together, Madara suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, Izuna had his hands on either side of his head to keep him from crushing his brother completely. The two brothers stared in shock, there eyes meeting, as a blush appeared across their noses, Madara's darker then Izuna's, and Izuna couldn't help but think how cute it was, that was when he got an idea, he didn't care that it might make Madara hate him forever, but it was the only way to get the fangirls off his back. Izuna slowly leaned forward, he ignored the gasps, his brother staring questionably at him and the fact that he was creating a new fan club, the Yaoi fangirls, which was even worse then an original fan club (I'm in that club :P). He was a mere inch away from his brother's lips, as he felt Madara's hot breath mingling with his own, before crushing their lips together, causing the elder Uchiha to gasp in shock, Izuna took this opportunity to force his tongue into the hot cavern and started exploring it, causing Madara to moan slightly 'tastes like strawberry and chocolate with a hint of mint' he thought, the girls squealed, some of them started taking pictures of it while others fainted with noise bleeds and a happy face. After what seemed like hours, which in fact was only 30 seconds, they broke apart, both panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, Madara's blush had grown darker and had spread to his ears, while Izuna was doing a little better. When Izuna backed away from his brother slightly, he saw that all of the girls had already fainted with nose bleeds and giant happy grins on their faces, he stared at them weirdly before turning towards Madara again, and who was still in shock. Madara was jolted out of his shock when he felt Izuna nip gently at his ear before whispering, making his breath hitch, "you are so cute when you blush" he said in a husky voice. Madara's eyes widened before he pushed him away, and quickly walked away, leaving a confused teen behind. Izuna blinked several times before a small smirk spread across his face 'I wonder how far I can make his blush spread' and with that thought he walked back to his house.

With Madara

Madara had ended up at the training area where Minato used to train at when he was just a genin; he plopped down ungracefully onto the grass under a cherry blossom tree, he had drew his knees towards his chest with his chin resting on top of it, the blush was still there but it was nearly gone.

'What the hell was that' he thought 'I know it was to get the fangirls off our backs but he looked like he meant it' he buried his head into his knees, letting out a frustrated noise 'and why the hell did I react like that' he groaned 'what the hell is wrong with me'


	11. Chapter 10

At the Dango stand

The Invincible Hurricanes minus Sakura, Izuna and Ino, plus Mirai, Okahito, Michito, Obito, Genki, Haku and Itachi were all sat around a table since the pace has expanded with all the dangos that had been bought thanks to Konan and Deidara's love for them.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted as he entered the stand and took a seat in between Shikamaru and Naruto "you would have never guessed what" she squealed

"What is it Ino?" Obito asked curiously

"This" she showed them all a picture that she had taken while passing by a street, the picture showed Izuna pinning Madara to the wall and making out with him while Madara had his hands pressed against his brother's chest, the group felt their jaws drop when they saw it.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, the first one to snap out of his shock…5 minutes later

"When did you take this?" TenTen asked in shock

"Earlier today," Ino grinned, seemingly proud of herself "I saw them when I was heading this way"

"Who knew Madara would be the uke" Itachi muttered

"They look so cute together" Konan squealed

"I think they only did that to get their fangirls off their back" Hinata pointed out "but Izuna still looked like they enjoyed it" she smirked

"Lets ask Izuna about it after we finish eating then" Ino said, a glint in her eyes, when she said ask, she really meant interrogate.

The next day

Izuna was tired, he had been interrogated by his friends yesterday until late at night, and it didn't help that Mikoto overheard and also started interrogating him, Fugaku stayed out of the way while she did, not wanting to get in the way after what happened last time this happened, but Izuna was also worried, Madara hadn't come home last night at all, and only came home at dawn, all tired out like he had been running for hours or something. He was about to go and ask him about it when he and his team mates were summoned for a C-ranked mission, they had to deliver a scroll to the Mist countries Kage, which would take up to a week or so, so he wouldn't be able to talk to him about it until he got back.

"Hey Izuna" Naruto greeted as he saw said teen walk up to them, a back pack on his back, Sasuke was also leaning against the tree, with Sakura sat next to him.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke" he smiled "now all we have to do is wait for Kakashi"

"That might take a while then" they all groaned

With Madara

Madara was lying on his back, on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling; he was tired after being attacked yesterday in the training field.

_Flashback_

_Madara was sitting under the Sakura tree, head still buried in his knees, he was still fretting over what happened earlier that he nearly missed the foreign chakra, nearly being the key word here. He quickly jumped up from the ground, kunai ready, all thoughts forgotten, "Show yourself" he growled, he only had to wait for a few seconds before several Iwa and Sound Nins jumped out from behind the tress and bushes "what are you doing in Konoha territory" he demanded as he glared at them, his fist tightened around his kunai._

"_We're here to eliminate you" one of the Iwa Nins, who appeared to be the leader, said harshly _

_Madara quickly summoned a tiger cub, with brown eyes "Ikuto, I want you to alert the Hokage" the cub nodded his head before disappearing, as he charged into battle, let the bloodshed commence._

_At the Hokage tower_

_Minato was sat at his desk doing paperwork, Sarutobi was also there helping him file them away with several clones helping, but they stopped working when they heard a poof, they looked up onto the sofa to see Ikuto appear, they instantly recognized it as one of Madara's summons._

"_Ikuto, how can I help you?" Minato asked_

"_There are several Iwa and Sound Nins at your old training grounds, Madara is holding them off as best as he can, but even a 3rd rank Hunter Nin can't hold off against 3 dozen enemy ninjas on his own" Ikuto reported_

"_Ok, thank you Ikuto" he threw a box of Pocky at the tiger, which caught it in his mouth and disappeared, Minato then summoned several Anbus "there are several enemy ninjas at the old training grounds, a Chunnin is holding them off as best as he can, now go" the Anbus bowed before disappearing again._

"_Orochimaru is getting bolder" Sarutobi sighed_

"_And that's what worries me" the blond said as he rubbed his temple in annoyance "we have to eliminate him and fast before he gets too powerful"_

_Flashback end_

The battle had lasted till late at night, and they had also captured several of them alive to give to Ibiki to interrogate for information, he had only can back at dawn because he had to help in the clean up and reporting as well as making plans to strengthen the security around the village. So long story short, the war was going to happen in less then 2 years.

With team 7, 2 days later

The team are just now passing the border to the mist country and so far everything went fine, they haven't been attacked or ambushed, but they were still on high alert, right now they had set up camp, Kakashi had went to find food while Sakura had gone to get water.

"So how are you and Haku doing?" Naruto asked slyly

Sasuke had a tint of pink across his nose "w-what are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about," Izuna had the same sly look as his blond friend "you and Haku have been getting along quite cosy together"

"S-shut up, so what if we gotten along better together" the blush became darker "besides, I should be asking you that"

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit nervously

"You know what I mean, I meant you and Madara"

"Don't change the subject" Naruto interrupted "we're talking about you now, not Izuna"

"Yeah" Izuna readily agreed "we're talking about you now"

"You like him don't you?"

"No I don't" Sasuke denied a little too fast making him sound suspicious

"Yes you do" Izuna said

"We're nothing more then friends" he said stubbornly

"Well ok then, then we'll just ask him instead" Naruto said lazily

"Go ahead, he'll agree with me" he said confidently

"Fine, we will"

Back at the village

The other members of The Invincible Hurricanes were all training hard after Minato announced that there maybe a war in less then 2 years, and he needs everyone to be ready when the time comes. Itachi and Mirai were also there to help them along with Obito, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma, though Kurenai can't move around too much as she is 4 months pregnant, so all she can do is tell them what to do.

"So where's Madara?" Neji asked

"He's resting at home," Itachi answered "apparently he had been attacked by several Iwa and Sound Nins yesterday"

"Orochimaru's getting bolder by the minute if he's willing to attack inside the village" Hinata commented

"That's why Minato has tightened the security around the village" Obito said

"Then lets work hard to protect the village as well" Zetsu said

"Right" the teenagers agreed and with that being said they went back to training

In the Hokage tower

Minato had summoned a council meeting and right now they were all sat down discussing the war that they knew was going to happen.

"If it is true that Orochimaru is after Izuna and Sasuke, then was it wise to send them on a mission outside the village?" Chozo asked

"I think it is, they will get suspicious if they are kept in the village for so long since they are Chunnins now" Minato said "and there are several Anbus tailing them"

"Then what are we going to do?" One of Sarutobi's team mate's asked, it was Koharu "we know that he wants one of the two Uchihas to gain immortality, but how is he sure that's it's either one of them? It could be any Uchiha"

"That my friend I so not know," Sarutobi said, sighing "he must have found something that tells him about this, which is why we plan on sending Ookami and team to find it while we plan for the war" the room murmured in agreement "now about this war, Shikaku" they all turned to said man

"Troublesome" he sighed "ok we know that they plan to attack in less then 2 years time, so that would mean that we have to evacuate all civilians to safety at the first sight of trouble, we also need to tell all ninjas to return from missions at this time to prepare and we also need to set up traps around the area to slow them down"

"What are we to tell Izuna and Sasuke then?" Tsume asked

"We don't know yet, that is why we need Ookami to get that prophecy to figure what we should do" Minato said

"Lets continue planning" Inoichi said

4 days later

Team 7 were in the Hokage office, reporting to Minato about the mission, which went off without a hitch.

"By the way, do you know where the others are?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, they're all at training ground 7" Minato said "I think they're having a picnic or something" he shrugged his shoulders

"They're having it without us?" he yelled in disbelief "those traitors" he yelled as he ran out the room, the other occupants sighed at his antics.

"Same old Naruto" he laughed slightly "ok, you're all dismissed except for Kakashi" the Chunnins walked out the door, once out of earshot, the blonde's expression turned serious "we have a problem"

"Is it about the war?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, that and something that I haven't told anyone except the council and Hunter Nins" he sighed "but since this involves two of your team members you have a right to know"

"What is it?"

"It seems that Orochimaru are after Sasuke and Izuna"

"What, but why?" his eyes widened

"He believes that one of them is the key for immortality" he propped his elbows on the table, fingers laces together and resting his chin on it.

"But how is he so sure that it's them? How does he know that it isn't one of the other Uchihas?"

"That we are not sure of, that is why I sent a Hunter Nin team to find out"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep a close eye out on them whenever you and your team are together, Orochimaru might attack at anytime, and I have also sent so Anbus to tail them as well"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"You're dismissed" Kakashi bowed and disappeared


End file.
